This invention relates in general to remote conferencing and in particular to a system and a method for simultaneous monitoring of multiple remote conferences with a capability to alert the user to the occurrence of a pertinent discussion.
Remote conferring is increasingly being utilized to improve communication between physically separated sites while reducing time loss and costs associated with travel between the sites. Eliminating travel time also increases employee productivity while eliminating travel arrangement uncertainties. Such remote conferences may be as simple as a teleconference between several participants that utilizes conventional telephones. It is common for such teleconferences to involve multiple locations with speaker equipped telephones allowing access to the conference by a number of individuals at any one location. With increased communication capabilities, videoconferences that provide an image of the conferees with the audio are becoming more wide spread. Many global companies have conference rooms equipped with video equipment to support and encourage videoconferencing. Additionally, it is possible to communicate over the internet, as demonstrated by the proliferation of “chat rooms” dedicated to particular subjects.